Japanese Patent No. 3520130 discloses an electric hammer in which a housing integrally provided with a handle is connected to a striking mechanism part for striking a hammer bit, via an elastic element.
During operation using an electric hammer, vibration is caused in a striking mechanism part of the hammer not only in an axial direction of a tool bit in which the tool bit performs striking movement, but also in a direction transverse to the axial direction. Therefore, a technique is desired which can prevent vibration in various directions.